


Sins of the past

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Maui Mallard as Cold Shadow (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Maui lived quietly with her children, until Scrooge and Della returned. He believed his life would improve until he took on an especially difficult case, one that involved the worst of his enemies.
Relationships: Della Duck/Donald Duck, Della Duck/Hernae, Della Duck/Hernae/Maui Mallard, Della Duck/Maui Mallard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. The richest duck in the world

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were bored. His father was working and they were at home with nothing to do. The babysitter had stayed in front of the television and changing the channel was not an option because, in some inexplicable way for the children, she realized. Not going out either, it was raining. Huey was the only one of the three who had done his homework, but neither Dewey nor Louie were bored enough to study.  
"What if we play with Fafnir?"  
"He's asleep and I don't think he'll wake up easily."  
"Besides, Fafnir is boring, scared very easily."  
Dewey walked over to the cabinet where the nanny slept. He walked on tiptoe trying not to make a noise and when he was inches from the control, the woman took him, still asleep, and put him out of reach. If the nanny saw Dewey, she shouldn't have cared.  
"I propose that we go out, a little rain won't hurt us."  
Of the brothers, Louie had the least desire to get wet, but he still didn't take that long to answer. He was about to leave when they heard the door being slammed and they opened it without asking who was calling. Maui Mallard had forbidden them to do so, but he was gone and they hardly ever received visitors. Great was their surprise when they saw the duck on the other side.  
"Are you Scrooge McDuck?" The ducklings asked in unison.  
"The same," the ducklings began to celebrate. Does Maui Mallard live here?  
"He's our father," Huey replied, even though Scrooge had said his name, he didn't think there was any reason why the richest duck in the world was looking for him.  
"Tell him to come."  
"He's solving a case, he's a detective."  
"I know, that's why I'm looking for it."  
"If you want you can come back in the evening, I think you'll be back at six, maybe a little earlier."  
"No thanks, I'll wait here."  
Scrooge McDuck sat down and took out his phone. Huey heard him making several calls. He guessed that being a business duck he might be doing something work-related. His father had told him on several occasions that it was not correct to spy on other people's conversations, but in the case of Scrooge McDuck he could not help it, he was very curious.  
"Is it true that you are a millionaire?" Louie asked without hiding his emotion.  
"Gazillionaire, to be more precise," Scrooge commented, not really paying attention to the duckling in green, "and the richest duck in the world."  
"And is it true that he was the most intrepid adventurer?" Dewey asked him.  
"I still am."  
-Seriously? Dewey looked incredulous, "but he's old and rusty."  
Scrooge grunted in response. He admitted to being inactive for a long time, but not long enough to rust his bones. He took his phone out of his pocket and tried to contact some investors with whom he had pending business. He could not do it, the curiosity of those children was too great.  
"How much money do you have in your vault?"  
"Enough to swim in it and more than anyone else in the world."  
"Have you ever seen a zombie?"  
"Yes, and I even beat him."  
The sound of the conversation woke the babysitter. The first thing he thought when he saw Scrooge McDuck was that he was a criminal and he tried to throw him out of the house, an idea that he discarded when he listened to the children.  
"He's not a kidnapper, he's Scrooge McDuck."  
"If it was, I would have already kidnapped the children without your knowledge."  
"I'm sorry for the confusion and I hope you won't be offended if I ask you not to speak to Mr. Mallard about my little nap." I have two jobs and I can't lose any.  
"It doesn't seem fair to me that they pay you to sleep and leave the children unprotected."  
"I know, and I assure you it won't happen again."  
"If you bring me a coffee with something to drink, I can pretend that nothing has happened."  
"Is a sandwich okay?"  
"With lots of sauce and extra pickles."  
The babysitter left immediately and when she returned she did so with what Scrooge McDuck had asked of her. Behind them was Fafnir, who had awakened to the smell of food.  
"It's your turn to feed him!" The ducklings yelled as they pointed to the brother next to them.  
The little pet jumped up into Scrooge's arms. He showed no intention of attacking, on the contrary, he looked quite comfortable with the richest duck in the world and even positioned himself so that he could stroke his belly.  
Strange, Huey thought, and Fafnir used to be quite aggressive towards strangers. She had been slow to accept the babysitter and only did so after Maui indicated that she was trustworthy. With Daria it had been no different, and even at times he was still suspicious.  
"Your pet? Scrooge asked, looking confused."  
Huey assumed it was because of how strange Fafnir seemed to him. He missed him too, but not because of his species, but because of the fact that Maui had him. Ever since he could remember his father being overprotective and quite fearful.  
"Yes, it is Fafnir, our pet iguana."  
"Iguana?" I'm sure it's a dragon.  
"No, it's an iguana."  
Scrooge McDuck tickled Fafnir behind the head. The triplets were speechless when they saw him spit fire. Huey was the most surprised, he had told Dewey many times that there was no such thing as dragons in the movies, but something he considered impossible had just happened in front of him.  
"A dragon. They are rare to find, but no less real. What do they say its name?"  
"Fafnir."  
"How long have they had it?"  
"Since ever."  
"Can I feed him?"  
The triplets nodded energetically. Neither wanted to feed him so they were more than happy to delegate that task. Dewey handed Scrooge Fafnor's food and he took it upon himself to feed him. The three ducklings were even more surprised to see it.  
For several hours the ducklings kept asking questions. Scrooge did not want to go into many details or ignore them in the way that he had wanted to. There was something about these children that was familiar to him and he was pretty sure he understood why when he saw the owner of the house return.  
The door was slammed and the babysitter opened it. They overheard when he told Maui Mallard about the guest they had and immediately left, claiming he had an exam to study for. Huey, Dewey and Louie rushed to help him with the grocery bags, all three hoping to get hold of the cookies and candy.  
"For any reason you're visiting this house?"  
The first thing Huey thought when he saw his father's reaction was that he was upset that he had let a stranger into the house. He was very overprotective and never took care of his clients at home. He only made exceptions for the police and that happened very rarely. Huey didn't understand why they did it if he had never seen his father do something interesting and the cases he used to talk about bored him quite a bit.  
He and his brothers put the bags on the ground. They were curious about the richest duck in the world, especially because of the reason for his visit. They heard Scrooge McDuck speak. It was at that moment that Huey noticed how surprised the richest duck in the world was and noticed another feeling that he could not identify or understand.  
Scrooge's gaze fell on Maui. For several minutes he watched it, carefully analyzing it, as if he were searching for something. Maui kept his brow furrowed and waited for the older one to finish studying him, although on more than one occasion he showed signs of displeasure.  
"Donald?"  
"Maui Mallard, my pleasure, Scrooge McDuck."  
"Why are you introducing yourself as Maui Mallard?" I'm your Uncle Scrooge.  
"Because that's my name and I assure you it's the first time I've seen it."  
"So how do you know my name?"  
"I'm a detective, my job is to know things like the name of the richest duck in the world."  
"Do you think I can't recognize my nephew?"  
"The fact that you keep insisting that I'm Donald makes me think I'm not."  
"If you're not my Donald, try it."  
The detective opened his wallet and showed him his identity card, passport, driver's license and several bills, all in the name of Maui Mallard and pending payment. He went to his room and returned with more legal documents, the title of the house, the car, the birth certificate of the triplets, also in the name of Maui Mallard.  
"Are you still hesitating?"  
Scrooge McDuck took the documents and began to analyze them. After several minutes he came to a conclusion. He handed them back to the detective, and although his gaze didn't change, his words did.  
"This is very convincing evidence." I hope that with the same speed I can find Donald.  
Huey, Dewey, and Louie had not missed details of what had happened. Seeing his father upset was not strange. In the neighborhood his bad temper was well known. What was confusing to them was the assurance with which Scrooge claimed that Maui was his missing nephew. If they hadn't known who he was talking about, they would have believed him.  
"May I know why you are looking for it?" Maui asked.  
"Necessary? Scrooge McDuck asked, his voice betraying distrust."  
"Very necessary, it will give me clues on how to look for it and if I should take the job. I am a detective, not a mercenary.  
"He's my nephew, he owes me money."  
"How much are we talking about?"  
"A lot of money. Even without counting the interests, we are talking about more than ten years."  
"Do you have any photographs or something I can use to locate him?"  
"I do have a photograph, I suppose you won't mind that it's more than ten years old."  
"It's wrong and I recommend you look for a more qualified detective, I look for missing pets and discover infidelities, nothing more complicated or dangerous than that."  
"Is it your last word?"  
"Yes."  
"In that case, you won't mind asking me to dinner." It's the least he can do after making me travel so far and wait so long in vain."  
" I do not..."  
Scrooge didn't wait for Maui to finish speaking, he just went into the living room and started making several calls. Maui went to the kitchen, he was furious at the confidence the duck had taken, but it was late and he knew his children were starving. The ducklings continued to store food. As soon as they finished they returned to the living room.  
"What do you want for dinner?" He asked from the kitchen.  
"Spaghetti and meatballs," the triplets replied in unison.  
"Fried rice for me."  
"Do you know I can't do two different things?" Maui peeked out from the kitchen, he looked annoyed.  
Huey knew he could and that the only reason he'd said that was because he wasn't happy with Scrooge McDuck's presence. He had also noticed that the richest duck in the world was not willing to change his mind and had the feeling that he was hiding something. The fact that he called his father by another name was the strangest thing to him.  
"We change our minds, we want fried rice."  
"We love the fried rice you make." Louie wanted his dad to work for the richest duck in the world, sure he'd make a lot of money.  
"And we haven't eaten it in a long time." This time it was Dewey who spoke.  
Maui didn't seem entirely convinced, but didn't add anything. He went to the kitchen and in a few minutes the smell of fried rice came. The triplets took the opportunity to continue talking to the richest duck in the world. They had heard so many stories about him, even from his father who never showed rejection for that duck, on the contrary, several times he had named him the best adventurer in the world. The latter was what missed him the most.  
"What do you know about dragons?"  
"They come from very rock-like eggs and the only way to hatch them is at high temperatures. They must be kept in the fire for a while and then make a blood sacrifice - seeing the children's expressions he hastened to add - with a rough cut, it's not like someone had to die."  
The triplets made a sound of surprise. Hearing Scrooge talk about all his adventures made his desire to live them increase considerably. The most dangerous thing they had done was to visit the Funzo recreation center and they had to wear all protective equipment to enjoy several of the attractions, even the safest ones.  
"I'll be on the island for a while." Scrooge handed them a card. "If you need anything or just want to talk, you can use this to locate me."  
"Microbes," called Maui, "can you help me set the table?"  
The triplets made their way in an orderly fashion to the kitchen. As soon as they arrived, they looked for the plates and handed them to their father so that he could fill them with food while they served the drinks. Maui was the one who carried Scrooge's plate.  
"I haven't had fried rice like this in a long time." Scrooge's gaze fell on Maui, analytical and accusing. "He hasn't thought of opening his own restaurant."  
"Actually, I did and I had to close because I didn't have time for the children."  
"He doesn't seem to have much time now," Scrooge pointed out, "and a detective's life is usually quite busy."  
"In a small town like this, not much happens."  
Huey felt somewhat confused upon hearing that conversation. The way Scrooge spoke, he didn't seem to rule out that Maui was the nephew he hadn't seen in years, but there was something about his father that was strange to him, and that is, despite being the grumpiest duck he knew, he didn't. he remembered so defensively.  
Scrooge left shortly after dinner was over. He said it was late and he had important business to attend to. Hearing Maui tell Scrooge McDuck that he could come back anytime he wanted was strange to Huey, especially since he noticed a certain sincerity in his father's words.  
That night they had trouble sleeping. The three ducklings couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day and they had many questions about it.  
"Wouldn't it be great if we were related to Scrooge McDuck?" Dewey asked.  
"Although it would bother me if they lied to us for so long, the money would make up for it." Scrooge McDuck has no children so that makes us his heirs.  
Despite Louie's words, Huey wasn't sure how much it would affect him if what Mr. McDuck had said turned out to be true. It was also not something he would like to think about. All the reason they had to be suspicious was his expression somewhat seeing him and the fact that Fafnir and Scrooge seemed to know each other.  
"I'm also worried about Fafnir." A lifetime with him and we never knew he was a dragon. ”Dewey showed his brothers the page in the Young Beavers guide that talked about dragons. Come? It's like Fafnir and we never suspected it.  
"It's because Fafnir doesn't behave like a dragon."  
Hours passed before all three ducklings fell asleep. The next day they woke up with the same thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge is suspicious of Maui.

Despite his words, Scrooge McDuck remained convinced that Maui Mallard was actually Donald Duck and was willing to prove it. Although at first he had not wanted to involve Della in all that, mainly because of her emotional stability, at that moment he was convinced that it was the best thing he could do.  
Telling Della that Donald and the children died had been one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life. She had returned from a long journey in space and looked so exhausted. All she wanted was for her to be calm and relaxed, but she kept asking about her children and siblings so she had no choice but to tell him what she already knew.  
Della refused to believe him even when he showed her the news about the death of his relatives. He clung tightly to the idea that they were still alive and convinced him to hire a detective to confirm or deny the deaths of those ducklings. While the reports on the cases that Maui Mallard had solved were scarce and the press used to completely omit all the information related to that duck, the police were more than willing to show you the real reports and even assured that if there was someone capable of find your relatives that was Maui Mallard.  
Scrooge wanted to believe that Della was right. Seeing Maui Mallard had caused a small spark of hope to grow inside her. He knew he would be mad at Donald for the time he made him believe he was dead, but meeting his great-nephews made up for it as well as having him back in his life. I had missed him so much.  
After having such good references, hearing the way the detective talked about his work made him suspicious. He had dealt with all kinds of people and they usually exaggerated about how well they did their job, not the other way around. He was sure there must be a good reason why she didn't want to work with him and that made him think about the reasons why a duck would fake his death.  
But what was most suspicious to him was Maui Mallard's pet. He knew it was a dragon and dragons weren't easy to locate. If Donald and Della had one it was because they found it when it was still an egg and they were visiting an ancient temple in China, which had been one of the most important and which had disappeared after a warrior spirit destroyed it. Some legends said that this warrior managed to steal the Chi of the warriors who protected the place and all the inhabitants of the valley, but Scrooge did not believe it, he had found a civilization with a similarity too great to ignore.  
Donald and Della had been so insistent that they could keep the egg and even kept their promise to care for it. As much as they used to argue over who should pick up the little dragon's litter box or clean up his messes, it was something they never left undone. They loved him too much and his name was Fafnir.  
Scrooge believed that this was too much consideration.  
Seeing the children had caused great happiness within him. For years he had believed that it would be impossible to see them again and he had even tried to push everyone away so he would never feel the pain of losing a loved one again. Talking to the ducklings made him feel what he experienced every time he found a treasure, one he thought was lost forever.  
If he is wrong the consequences could be devastating, but if he is not wrong, Della could recover what was lost. And so is he. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but the possibility of his nephews living had made him happy. Only Mrs. Beakley knew that she was still in mourning for Donald, Della, and the three ducklings she couldn't meet.  
"Della, there's a chance Donald is alive."  
"That's what I've been telling you for a long time, he and my children are alive, my heart tells me."  
"I need you to promise that you will take it easy and that you will be open to the possibility that the duck I will introduce to you is not your brother."  
"I promise," Della replied.  
Scrooge knew he was lying, but he assumed that to the fact that it was his imagination that was trying to stop him. He went home to Maui again, not wanting to involve the kids unless it was absolutely necessary. With Della he hadn't had a choice and, he was sure that the same way it had happened with Selene's spear, he would find out about her plans and find a way to get involved.  
"I didn't expect to see you so soon," Maui told him, more than annoyed, he was surprised.  
"I need a detective."  
"I thought I told you I wouldn't look for your nephew." Maui's hostility returned. "Please tell me you don't still think I'm Donald Duck."  
"I have a different job, one more suited to your abilities." I am about to close a business and I need to know if it is someone I trust.  
"Who should I follow?" Maui asked impatiently.  
"I'll wait for you at three at my hotel to give you the details of your work."  
"Why not do it here?"  
"Because I don't have the documents, even a detective like you will understand the importance of the information."  
Scrooge handed Maui a card with the information needed for the meeting. An almost invisible smile formed on her face when she saw him smile. Things were going according to his plans and he liked that. He said goodbye and made a few calls. Although the reason for his trip was to clarify things for his niece, he decided to take the opportunity to create new alliances.  
When the time came, he greeted Maui and ushered him into the room where Della was waiting. Seeing his reaction, although it worried him, made him confirm what he already suspected. Maui and Della looked surprised to see each other, at least for the first few seconds because then they began to argue and complain about things that would not make sense if they were strangers.  
"I thought you were dead, I cried for you ...  
"Anyone would say you're not happy to see me again."  
"What do you want me to do? You're leaving for over ten years and the first thing you do is yell at me!"   
"Do you think you're the only one to miss?" I looked for you in Duckburg, but there was no sign!  
Seeing them kiss made, for the first time, Scrooge question all the hypotheses he had formulated. What he saw looked like the reunion of two lovers and made him remember Hortense and Quackmore during many of their fights. They argued too often, both had too difficult a character, but their fights always ended the same way.  
"I curse my bagpipes. What's going on here?"  
"I guess I should have done this years ago," Della replied. Do you remember when you asked me about the father of my eggs? Della pointed to the duck beside her.  
"You never told me why so much secrecy," Scrooge replied. Rarely did he not know what to do and that was one of those times.  
"Because of Donald's death." Back then he had reason to believe that whoever did it might come back for the children. I tried to locate it, but it was not possible, so I decided to flee. I knew you would be safe and that I should get away. I still have not discovered the truth of the facts, but I think I am getting closer. When I saw him, I was afraid that he wanted to take my children from me.  
"I was talking about why you never introduced me to your boyfriend."  
"At that time I was working on several important and very dangerous cases." My enemies would have hurt Della to get close to me. After the birth of our children I devoted myself to simpler cases and have pretended to be a mediocre detective.  
Everything he said sounded reasonable, but he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something, and certainly his instincts were not usually wrong, whether in the workplace or in the personal sphere. His gaze fell on the ducks in front of him, more specifically their joined hands. It was evident that not everything they told her was a lie, Della recognized it as soon as she saw it and it seemed more than obvious that they loved each other, but she did not stop believing that they were hiding something from her.  
"The children have to know."  
"Where are they?" Della asked excitedly, "I've waited over ten years to see them again."  
"You'll have to wait longer."  
"You cannot separate me from my children."  
"I'd never do something like that, I just want to make sure they're ready."  
"Tell them their mother never stopped trying to get back from space or thinking about them."  
Maui Mallard nodded and was about to retreat when Scrooge stopped him. He still had many questions to ask and was not about to have more things being kept from him. They were more than ten years of insecurity and he considered that he had the right to know the truth.  
"How did you end up with the children and Fafnir?"  
"When I found out that Donald died, I went to the hospital, I just had to prove that I was the biological father of the children and adopt Fafnir who refused to leave the eggs."  
Scrooge's gaze fell on Della, he feared her reaction upon hearing once more of his brother's death, but he found nothing, just a sad grimace that seemed somewhat delayed. She told herself that she must be very much in love or happy to know that she would be able to see the children she thought dead again to react that way.  
"Why didn't you look for me?"  
"I already told you, I tried to locate him, but all my calls and messages were ignored." Della's disappearance, Donald's murder, it all seemed to indicate a conspiracy against Scrooge McDuck's family.  
"If there was a conspiracy against me I would already know."  
Scrooge had his doubts, especially of the vultures who worked for him. On more than one occasion he had heard them muttering. The only reason he hadn't fired them was because of the work they did and because he preferred to keep them close, where he could keep track of their movements.  
"I've been looking into it." I know Della stole one of the McDuck Industries rockets - Maui gave Della a reproachful look - but not how she knew about it and why it came out during a cosmic storm. For years nothing happened so I decided to focus on another matter of great importance, I didn't think you were the one looking for me.  
"When can I see them?" Della insisted.  
"Today, I'll talk to them when they get back from school."  
"I will accompany you," Scrooge offered.  
Despite the little time she had spent with these children, she felt that she already loved them and longed to be able to see them. Maui had taken him away from his niece's children and he didn't want to give him a chance to do it again, even if the detective claimed he had no intention of disappearing again.


	3. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della returned from the moon.

Della had thought a lot about their return home. She thought of her family and how much she wanted to see them. She imagined endless possible scenarios and planned so many things to say in their reunion, but never thought about the consequences she would have to face after an absence of more than ten years.  
In her imagination Donald received her with one of those kisses that he only gave her when they were alone, told her how much he had missed her and promised to always be by her side. Her children hugged her for the first time and called her Mom. Scrooge McDuck hugged her and congratulated her on having done something that probably no one else had accomplished.  
"I'm back home," he murmured in front of the huge gate that surrounded the mansion.  
He held onto one of the posts and prepared to climb the way he had done so many times in the past. Once he was on the other side of the gate, he ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he was in front of the door. It was at that moment that his insecurities made an appearance.  
It was said that this first meeting should make a big impression. She didn't know what Donald and Scrooge had told the children about her, but she did want them to have the best possible image of her. Della longed to be seen as a hero and not as the victim of circumstance.  
The door opened before she had a chance to open it. On the other side was Mrs. Beakley, holding a garbage bag. He noted that she was surprised and knew that he had recognized her immediately. The next thing he noticed was that she was holding her tightly and to his surprise, she was crying.  
"Della, honey, I thought you were dead."  
"You see, no, he was just partying."  
Della hugged Mrs. Beakley back, thinking how much she had missed her. She had cared for her for so long that it was easy for him to see her as a second mother. When he pulled away the first thing he did was ask about his children. He wanted to meet them, know that they were okay, and tell them how much he loved them.  
"I'm sorry," were Mrs. Beakley's words, her words denoting sorrow.  
Della didn't understand his words until she spoke to her Uncle Scrooge. As soon as she saw him, she knew that something was wrong because, despite the happiness he showed by the memory, a deep sadness could be noticed in his eyes and in his words. When she heard him speak, she wished he hadn't.  
"You lie!" Della brought her hand up to her chest, "It can't be true." My heart tells me they are still alive!  
"I wish I was wrong, but I am not." Shortly after you left, Donald went out for a walk with the eggs and they got run over.  
Della did not shut herself up in her room to cry, although she did not want to. She used every means available to her to find Donald and his children. She wanted to prove to her Uncle Scrooge that she was not wrong and nothing would convince her otherwise. Her heart told her that they were still alive and she refused to accept that it was the pain that was blinding her.  
"Fafnir wouldn't let something happen to them."  
"It was just a puppy."  
"Was? Why do you speak in the past tense?"   
"Fafnir never showed up."  
"If Fafnir didn't show up, it's because he's with Donald and ... the kids."  
Della was so focused on her search that she forgot to eat, sleep or bathe. On more than one occasion that made her argue with Scrooge. Her uncle was concerned for her health and she refused to accept that she had lost loved ones. Had he accepted it, he would have refused to live in a world where they did not exist.  
"I already told you that Donald and my kids are still alive and nothing you say will make me stop."  
All of this seemed so unfair. She had tried so hard to return, she had dreamed of returning so much and none of her wishes came true. She was happy to see her uncle and Mrs. Beakley again, but it hurt so much not to see the duck she fell in love with and her three eggs that should be children at the time.  
"I'm going to hire a detective," were Scrooge's words, "they say he's the best and if he can't find them, no one will." Just promise me that you will take care of yourself and that you will not do anything reckless.  
"Do you have someone in mind?"  
"Yes. I haven't worked with him before, but they say he's the best. I reviewed the cases that he has worked on and I am frankly impressed."   
"What are you waiting for?"   
"Tomorrow we will travel to Harmony Island to hire him. Go eat and rest, you need it."  
Della didn't object. Knowing that she had Scrooge's approval made her feel much more animated, and for the first time in days she ate a full meal. The hunger she had ignored since leaving Earth hit her hard and she ate like there was no tomorrow. As she slept, she dreamed of her family and a picnic on her grandmother's farm. She used to get bored during these, but Donald loved them and at the time they didn't seem so terrible.  
In her dream the image of his children was blurred. The last time she had seen them they were eggs and part of her refused to accept that they had grown and that she had missed so many important moments. In his dream was his entire family, including those who had died. Fafnir was also playing with his children and no one took a bad look at the displays of affection between two brothers who had dared to fall in love.  
He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. Maui had insisted that she needed time to prepare the children, but at that moment she felt he needed it too. She tried to think about what she would say and what she would do, feeling more than once that it was difficult for her to hold back the tears, but without shedding a single tear.  
Della thought of the vultures working for her uncle when she heard of a conspiracy against Scrooge McDuck. She remembered when they told her about the rocket that her uncle made for her and how they motivated her to take it without permission because, they insisted that, if she did not do it on the appointed day, she would not have a chance to do it. They might have no hidden intentions, but the cosmic storm made her hesitate.  
She said he had no reason to worry as it had been years since the Spear of Selene incident and if they had not tried anything it was unlikely they would at that time. She thought of her children and could feel her desire to see them grow. The last time she had seen them they were eggs and he wanted so badly to hold them and tell them that he had not stopped thinking about them for a moment.  
A discouraging thought came to her mind and it was the fact that those ducklings either hated her or did not want her to be a part of their lives. He told himself that after so many years away they had no reason to love her and that thought made him feel his breathing quicken. A handshake made her feel calmer. His gaze fell on the father of his ducklings and he smiled. Although time had passed, he felt that he was still the same and that he continued to know her as well as when they were teenagers and they were discovering love and their sexuality.  
When the door opened, Della knew there was no chance to flee or to postpone the moment. Her children were in front of her, looking at her with a scared expression. She spread her arms, unsure if she should do more, waiting for the children to make the first move.  
"This is Della, his mother," Maui told them.  
Apparently that was all it took the little ones to run up to her and hug her. His feathers felt soft, much softer than what she could perceive in her dreams. She closed her eyes, trying to immortalize that moment in her memory.  
"Della, they're Hubert, Dewfort, and Llewelyn, but we all call them Huey, Dewey, and Louie."  
"They were supposed to be called Jet, Turbo and Rebel, I even wrote it in a note in case nobody understood you."   
"Those names are horrible and in case you haven't noticed, my voice is understandable."  
"Now it used to sound like a duck in a barrel under water amidst fireworks." Only I could understand you and I couldn't always.  
"You're mistaking me for someone else."  
"Could it have been Turbo?" Dewey asked incredulously.  
Della and Maui started arguing again. The ducklings, who had been confused, became concerned about what their parents might do. Watching them kiss made them feel disgusted. They had never liked witnessing kisses and that it was their parents made it twice as uncomfortable.  
"Do they do that all the time?" Louie asked Scrooge.  
"I don't know. I recently met Maui, but it seems I did."  
"But she's your niece."  
"Della never told me about her boyfriend, knowing that you were on your way was a surprise to everyone, especially Donald, he fainted.  
When Della felt Maui's hand gently push her away she had a feeling something was wrong. He searched her eyes, finding guilt in her gaze. He did not understand it, he tried to think of some reason why he regretted kissing and he could only think of one, the same reason why he had not spoken with anyone about the relationship they had. He told himself that this was absurd and that Maui should not worry about such a thing."  
"I'm sorry, Della, I wasn't thinking."  
CWhat is the problem?"  
Maui pointed to the ducklings.  
"I'll tell you later, this day belongs to you and you have a lot of lost time to make up."  
"What about us?" Della asked and didn't mean to sound hurt. She had thought about him for so long and wished she could feel him close. It was the second time they had kissed and at no time had she felt that he stopped loving her.  
"Why didn't you call me Turbo?" Dewey complained again.  
"Because it's a pet name," was Maui Mallard's reply.  
"I like Turbo."  
"Now, but in a few years or less you'd be asking for a name change." I know what I'm saying, children and teenagers can be very cruel.

"Are you saying it because of your voice problems?"  
"I never had them, I don't know why Della said something like that."  
"But his uncle did have them." Scrooge didn't take his eyes off Maui.  
Scrooge was convinced that Maui had been offended.  
Fafnir jumped into Della's arms the moment he saw her. Within seconds his face was covered in dragon slime. It wasn't something that della bothered, she had missed Fafnir as well. The little dragon had become someone important to her from the first time she saw him, when he was still an egg. She and Donald took care of him ever since.  
"You've grown so much, Fafnir, are you still a scary puppy?"  
Della began to stroke the little dragon's belly.  
"It always burns me when I do that," Maui complained.  
"Donald had the same problem," Scrooge added, not knowing if he was the one who wanted Donald to be and was imagining things or if both ducks were hiding something from him. She told herself that it should come first, Maui and Della were a couple, she could tell and not just from the way they kissed.  
"It's because I'm his favorite."  
"Just because he saw you first, I was the one who saved his life the most times."  
"Only because you're too overprotective." Della turned to her children. I bet he never lets them do anything fun.  
Huey, Dewey and Louie nodded and their movements seemed in sync.  
"Don't worry, I'll take you on a real adventure."  
Those words caused the triplets to jump for joy. It was clear to Della that they were very bored and that her father was too overprotective. It wasn't just the fact that I knew him, it was the protectors I could see on the furniture and the covers on the electrical outlets. Maui was shocked and, although he was annoyed, he said nothing.  
Scrooge noticed. He shook his head in an attempt to push away certain memories that, although at the time they had been a source of joy, this time they were painful. Few times the richest duck in the world didn't know what to think and that was one of those occasions. Everything felt so different, but it was inevitable to think about those days when Donald and Della were children.  
"I'll go get the photo album," were Maui's words before rushing up the stairs.  
Della giggled seeing her children complain.  
"I hope you have many photos of you little ones, there are so many moments when I would have liked to be present."   
"Believe me when I tell you that you will get bored with so many photos, I think it has more than ten albums."  
Della found the kids weren't exaggerating when she saw Maui return with the albums. It carried a pile and each was of considerable size. She and Scrooge sat next to her, eager to learn more about the lives of those little ducklings whom they could not meet before.  
"Do you prefer to see the photos in order or at a specific time?"   
"In order," Scrooge and Della replied in unison.  
"You don't have to show them all," Dewey tried to negotiate, who seemed used to his father doing that kind of thing.  
"But I want to know everything about you," Della told them.  
His words made the kids noticeably embarrassed, but they didn't insist that the albums be discarded. On the contrary, they even told some of the anecdotes that were behind the photographs, with special emphasis on the embarrassing moments of their father.  
Della laughed when she saw Dewey's first steps. See the duckling walking in an area covered with pillows, dressed in the protective equipment of a cyclist to reach his father who was waiting for him with baseball gloves. He found it cute and funny in equal measure. His reaction was the same when seeing that he had done the same with the other two brothers.  
"I'm not really surprised." She used to do the same thing to me all the time, "Della commented." I remember once she tied us both by a rope to keep an eye on me.  
"That sounds excessive," Scrooge commented, and Della felt she had talked too much, "and I thought Donald was the only one capable of doing such a thing."  
"We were crossing a bridge in doubtful condition, it was more than necessary," Maui defended himself. Scrooge did not seem entirely convinced.  
"Who took those photos?" Della pointed to a photograph of Maui hatching three eggs.  
"The person in charge of social services, at that time I had to prove that it was an act to take care of the children."   
"You look adorable," Della told him.  
She ran one of her hands over the photograph, regretting that she couldn't be there to be the one holding the camera or being able to hatch her eggs. Seeing the children's album in its early days had made her happy and experiencing the bitterness of not having been present in those moments. She was gone and time had not passed as if nothing had happened.  
Huey, Dewey, and Louie started making little noises, many "uuuh", that made clear their intentions to annoy their parents, especially Della who they hadn't seen in years.  
"He's your father, it's natural that I am in love with him." Della put hers around Maui's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. How could I not? He is sweet, handsome and quite an adventurer.  
"Are you sure we're talking about the same duck?"  
"Our dad is the most careful duck in the world and a detective who doesn't take great risks."  
"They don't know him like I do."  
Maui was uncomfortable by those words.  
"Will we be a family again?" Dewey asked excitedly. He and his brothers had not stopped observing their parents.  
"Yes, my little one."  
Della patted Dewey's head. For years he had dreamed of that moment, imagined what his children would be like and a life with the father of the ducklings. She was back and she didn't plan to let that dream be taken from her, least of all when it felt so real.  
It was at that moment that he noticed Maui's gaze. He seemed somewhat uncomfortable. Della told herself that he was likely still mad at her for stealing Selene's Spear more than ten years ago. He knew how stubborn and proud he could be so he ignored it. It was said that if she had managed to conquer him and establish a relationship with him in secret, she could also make him forgive her and be the family she wanted so much.


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maui grapples with the weight of secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One fantart about Donald and Della.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Alendarkstar2/status/1352780965194686464/photo/1

Maui carried Huey and Louie on his shoulders. The triplets had fallen asleep while Scrooge and Della were shown the many, many photographs of them. Della carried Dewey and followed him to the ducklings' room. They both tucked them in and left, trying not to make any noise.  
"Uncle Scrooge," Della called him, "I hope you don't mind that I'm staying with ... here."  
Maui's gaze fell on Della. Part of him knew he should have expected something like this, but another part of him hoped Della would give him some time to adjust to her presence and collect his thoughts. He still loved her, he didn't think he could deny it. In each of those kisses she could feel how much he missed her and verify that time had not affected how he felt about her. But he was not the same duck that she knew and he doubted that she was still the same Della with whom he had so many adventures.  
"Don't worry, I understand that you want to make up for lost time with the children." But don't think I'm giving you permission to be with Maui, he has to earn my approval and he has several points against him.  
"Hey?" Della asked a little confused, noticing the expression of her uncle and the detective she hastened to add, "I think I heard wrong."  
"Maui must win my approval first and he is serious. I will come in the morning. Maui, I hope you take care of my niece and stay modest. Tonight I'll have to sort out hotel business, but I'll be back early tomorrow and I want pancakes for breakfast."   
"What?"   
"Why should I spend on a hotel if I can stay with my nephews?"  
Maui told himself that made a lot of sense. Scrooge McDuck was not only the richest duck in the world, he was also the most tight-fisted. He never bought something if he could get it for free and Maui knew how much he loved his cooking, especially pancakes. But he had used the word nephews in the plural and that worried him.  
"How many times must I tell you I'm not Donald for you to start believing me?" My name is Maui Mallard. M-A-U-I M-A ...  
"Maui Mallard, yes, I know. Why do you insist so much? Who do you want to convince?  
"I'm a detective, I like everything to be clear and my name is Maui.""  
Scrooge McDuck retired. Not without first going through the kitchen and taking all the curry that had been left over from dinner. There wasn't much left over despite the fact that Maui had made twice what he used to make. Both Scrooge and Della demonstrated colossal appetites.  
"Maui Mallard," Della commented thoughtfully, pronouncing each word slowly, as if savoring each letter. I like it.  
Maui had a suspicion she wasn't calling him, but decided to go to her side anyway, wondering if it was a good time to talk to her about many of the things that had happened during his absence. In the end, she told herself that she'd better wait, Della had been on the moon for more than ten years and she knew she needed time to get used to her new life.  
"You better go rest," he said warmly.  
"Not me," Della was interrupted by one of her yawns, "I'm sleepy."  
Maui didn't answer, he just gave her one of those looks he used to use with his children whenever they got up to mischief or refused to do their homework.  
"But I don't want to sleep," Della complained and yawned again. I want to be with you.  
"I'll take you to my room."  
"I hope it's not sleeping," Della commented with a certain mischief in her voice.  
"Well, you expect badly, tomorrow will be a long day and we must rest."   
"It doesn't matter, I've waited so long to see you again, I've missed you so much. If it's from what Uncle Scrooge said, you don't have to know."   
Maui closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore Della. There was a part of him that wanted to do what she said, but another part insisted that it was not the right thing to do and wanted to claim Della for what she did. He understood that he wanted to be part of his children's lives again, but not that he would suddenly appear in front of him and hope that things would go back to what they were before. Not when he had already made a life without her.  
"Me too, but you can't expect everything to be the same as it was before."  
"I know, my children are not eggs and we can be together without having to hide."   
Maui chose not to say anything. It hurt to know that he would have to break her heart, but he believed it was better that way.  
He took her to his room and once there she could see his disappointment when he learned that he would sleep in his study. Maui didn't wait for her to say something because he knew that if she did, he wouldn't be able to say no to her. His feelings for her hadn't changed, but there was someone else in his life.  
The next day he was the first to wake up. He loved sleeping, it had been that way since he was a duckling, he even had a pretty heavy sleep. But that changed when the triplets were born. When they were babies they used to cry all night, then classes started and he had to make sure they were on time for kindergarten and school. His work was not helping much and his sleep, normally heavy, became so light that any noise, especially if caused by one of the children, was enough to wake him up.  
"It's not fair," Dewey complained. "We want to be with Mom."  
"Just for today, Maui." Della used the same look she used to use whenever she wanted something. "I want to spend time with my children."  
"I'll call the school to say they won't go."  
Deep down, Maui agreed that the children will be absent and when he spoke with the school principal, she let him know that he could take as long as he wanted. The woman was happy for the ducklings and Maui knew that the sentiment was sincere. At no point did he consider hiding Della's return. It was a small island and everything was known.  
Seeing Della in the kitchen made him worried. He knew that she didn't like cooking and that the few times she had prepared something to eat she used to use a lot of sugar. The thought of three children with too much sugar terrified him more than having to face a gang or a group of ghost butlers.  
Well, almost everything.  
"I can help?"  
"No thanks. I can prepare breakfast for my children."   
"It's more special if we all collaborate."  
Maui knew Della and knew how volatile her character could become, as well as that of all those who carried McDuck blood. He was ready for her to fight, but he didn't. She made room for him and they both started making pancakes. In the end the four of them were covered in all kinds of ingredients, but none of them were angry, at least not too much. Maui told himself it had been fun.  
When Scrooge McDuck arrived, breakfast was ready, but not served. He was carrying his bags so it was more than obvious that he had no intention of returning to the hotel.  
"I have no problem with them staying, but I only have one guest room."  
"In that case you can sleep in the living room," Scrooge interrupted, "I don't think you refuse to give your family a place to sleep."  
"Or we could share a room," Della suggested in an attempt to appear innocent.  
"Don't think about it, young lady, Maui still doesn't have my approval and I don't care that he's the father of your children, you both have to behave."  
Maui appreciated Scrooge's intervention. He did not mind giving Della his room, he had a hammock that he could hang in his study and sleep there, the problem was that he did not know how to tell Della that they could not be together for the reason that she knew and for the fact that he had someone else.  
Thinking of his girlfriend made him feel guilty. He had kissed Della twice, and he still loved her. Daria knew, he had always been frank about his feelings, but he didn't know what he would say when he learned that Della was alive and back with her family. Mentally he told himself that he would talk to both of them as soon as possible, he did not want to hurt them, but he feared that it was something inevitable.  
"Go pack our bags," Scrooge McDuck ordered.  
"How long do you plan to stay?" Maui asked, not wanting to be curt, but he didn't like the way Scrooge made decisions that involved him without even consulting him.  
Della and her children were a bit disappointed.  
"As long as it takes, does it bother you?"  
"No, I just want to know how much time I have," Maui replied and was sincere.  
She knew she had to go to the market to restock the pantry, do more laundry, and give up babysitting services for a while. He had even considered taking time off to be with his family. He also knew that it would take a while for Daria to return and he wanted to be prepared to talk to her and make up for what had happened.  
"For what?"   
"Buy food, for example. And the babysitter, I have a job, but I don't think Della would mind taking care of the kids."   
"On the contrary, it's what I want the most."  
"How about showing the photographs to Della and Scrooge as I set up the rooms?" She suggested to her children.  
"Aye, sir!" The ducklings replied in unison.  
Typically the triplets were embarrassed that their father showed his photos so openly, but this time they made an exception. They searched for the latest albums, the ones whose stories they remembered, and told their relatives about them, stopping frequently to ask Della and Scrooge questions.  
Maui carried the suitcases to the rooms that were intended for the newcomers and took the opportunity to make a phone call. For a moment she considered whether it would be right to tell Daria about Della's return and the kisses they had shared. He dismissed that idea, thinking it best to talk to her personally. He didn't want to interfere with her work, but he did want to be honest with her and let her decide the fate of their relationship.  
He talked to Daria for a long time. He listened to her talk about her job and how exhausting long sessions and interviews could be. He was proud of her when she told her about their high expectations for that movie and guilty when she told her about her return.  
He loved her, of that he had no doubts. She had managed to make a special place in his life over the years. The problem was, he still loved Della. He never stopped and Daria knew it. She was the mother of his children and someone very important in his life.  
Once she made sure everything was ready for Della and Scrooge's stay at home, she went to secure the kitchen to prepare lunch. That took longer. Della and Scrooge had traveled lightly, but he knew them well enough to know that their appetite was not exactly small, especially Scrooge's when free food was involved.  
"How about we have lunch on the beach?" Maui suggested.  
Huey, Dewey and Louie celebrated hearing those words. Although they lived near the beach, they did not visit it often. Between school, their duties as Junior Woodchuck, Maui's job, and how overprotective Maui could be, they didn't have many opportunities to visit the place. Della was happy too, and even Scrooge, although to a lesser extent.  
"I'll take that as an approval." Bacteria, help me put everything away.  
Huey, Dewey, and Louie ran into the kitchen. Della followed them and after a few seconds Scrooge did, although more than helping, what he wanted to do was see what food he would bring to the occasion.  
Leaving the house took more than an hour. Maui was the one who delayed the exit. He spent a long time checking that everything knew in place and that no one had forgotten the sunscreen, this being one of the points in which he emphasized the most. He had taken two protectors, one for the body and one for the hands, and made sure to apply it to the triplets and Della. He was close to doing the same with Scrooge McDuck who was not happy about the idea.  
"Dad"! The triplets complained in unison, "we are no longer children!"  
"Children, obey your father," Della had told them with a seriousness that quickly faded to be replaced by a laugh and a small complaint when Maui did the same to her.  
"Don't try to tell me you already put on sunscreen because I know you well enough to know it's not true," Maui interrupted before she could even say a word.  
Della did not deny or affirm anything, but the pout she made was enough to show that Maui was correct.  
The first thing Della and the triplets did was run into the sea and start splashing. Maui decided to stay in the sand to prepare their lunch spot. He paid no attention to Della's uncle until he sat down next to him and gave signs of wanting to talk to him.  
Maui slammed the hand that had rested on his shoulder hard. It took him a while to realize that it belonged to Scrooge McDuck and that the duck had no intention of hurting him, at least not at the moment. Seeing the expression on his face let him know that he had made a mistake.  
"Donald didn't like being touched unannounced, either."  
"I understand that you miss your nephew, but it doesn't do you any good to compare me to him. I don't know what Donald's motives were, but I can tell him about mine. As a detective I have had difficult cases and that makes me suspicious of anyone who tries to touch me."  
"I don't miss it," Scrooge replied, but his voice and expressions were not convincing.  
Maui didn't know if he was upset or angry. Part of him insisted that it was his pride that kept him from admitting that he loved his nephew, another that it was him who was watching what he wanted to see when Scrooge was just upset. Deep down he hoped he would get rid of that idea soon.  
"You seemed relieved when I didn't let you share a room with Della, why?"  
Maui hadn't expected Scrooge to notice that something was bothering him. Nor did he think it was a good idea to talk to him about what was happening. She was his niece, his favorite, he thought to himself, and he had no doubt that Scrooge saw him as the duck who corrupted her and then escaped with the children who were born from that relationship.  
"It's just that it's all very sudden, we need time to adjust to it."  
"At first I thought it was a father's jealousy, but now I think there is one more reason. Do you have a couple."   
"What makes you think that?"   
"The first time you saw each other, you kissed, then you did it again in front of the children. I know you love her, but you also try to push her away."   
"I have no intention of playing with her, I just don't know how to tell her that things have changed," Maui replied after a long pause. He did not consider it appropriate to deny it, especially when at some point he would have to say it.  
"You should talk to her."   
"I will," Maui replied, "but not today, this day belongs to her and the children, I don't want to give them a bad time."  
"I wouldn't let you. Do not think that I have already forgiven you for hiding from my nephews for so long. Rest assured that I will collect it, when the time comes."   
"Donald died, I wanted to protect my children."  
"I know, that's why I'm giving you another chance. Do not ruin it."


	5. Time waits for no one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della discovers a painful truth.

When Della saw Maui sneak into her room, she thought he had other plans, not that they would talk. He knew they needed to, especially after what happened on the beach. But she didn't want to talk. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted him to show her how much he missed her and how much he loved her with the touch of their bodies.  
"I have told them that you are a great woman, someone who does not stop at nothing to achieve her goals," Maui continued, "but I didn't tell them about your family, I told them that I never had the opportunity to meet them."  
"I'm glad Uncle Scrooge accepted you, but that makes our relationship less forbidden."  
"We both know that it still is and that it is better for each one to continue on their way."   
"You are the father of my children, our paths are more connected than you imagine."   
Della loved Maui, but it was inevitable that she would get angry every time he told her they couldn't be together. She knew what their motives were, but she did not understand them and less at that moment when everything seemed to be in favor of them and the love they had for each other. If it were up to her, things would be very different, that was very clear to her.  
"What will we do if someone finds out?"  
"That will never happen."   
"I'm not sure. Today we had a pretty big slip."   
"It won't happen again."  
"I know, I'm making sure of that."  
Della and Maui spent hours creating stories about the past for both of them, preserving some details to make it seem more truthful and modifying others as needed. They talked for hours and only stopped when sleep overcame Maui. Della wasn't aware of it until she heard him snoring.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Della asked the sleeping duck. "I've been wanting to be with you for so long, wanting us to make love and you come up with excuses. Is it that you no longer love me? Can't you forgive me for following my dreams?"   
Della rested her head on Maui's chest. She was not surprised by the speed with which he fell asleep, it was a quality that she knew very well about him, including his light sleep, accentuated by fatherhood and the fear of neglecting his little ones, it just annoyed him. Soon after, she too fell asleep.  
Maui was gone when she woke up. She found him in the kitchen making some pancakes. She wanted to surprise him with a hug on the back and kiss his neck, but she knew that doing so would only scare him. She let him know it was her and kissed him, just a touch on the beak.  
"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!"  
"Good morning, Cold Shadow!"  
Della hugged Maui, taking care that nothing burned. She slipped her hands under Maui's shirt and began to trace little circles. She felt Maui shudder under her touch and took it as an invitation. He almost always tense up before their intimate encounters.  
"The children could wake up at any moment."  
"And? I'm just hugging you. But if you want to do something else you can turn off the kitchen and take me to our room."   
Della began to kiss Maui's neck and jaw, wishing he would throw off his morale and stop resisting her advances. It had been so long since they'd been intimate together and she wanted so badly to relive those moments that it was starting to hurt.  
"It's not correct," Maui said with difficulty.  
"I thought we left that behind."  
"It's not just because of that."  
"So?"  
Della continued with her kisses and caresses. She didn't care that Maui refused. He always did, but Della was sure he wanted it as much or more than she did and that the only thing stopping him was the same old theme, one that she didn't think was important, except when it made them unhappy.  
"Just let yourself go," she whispered in Maui's ear. "You almost always complain, but we both know you enjoy it."   
Della broke away when she heard him complain. One glance at his hand was enough to tell the reason for his complaint. Maui had burned the fingers of his right hand. What she didn't know was whether or not it was an accident.  
The triplets and Scrooge went downstairs shortly after to find Maui cleaning his wound. She was upset, but preferred to pretend nothing was wrong. It would not be long before she knew one of the reasons why Maui avoided her and that would not be the only thing she would find out because that information would be accompanied by a painful reality, time does not wait for anyone and that included it.  
Huey, Dewey, and Louie rushed to serve breakfast while Scrooge was the first to take a seat at the table and the first to eat. Della knew it wasn't just the allure of the free food, it was the Maui pancakes he enjoyed so much.  
"Della," Maui told her. "Can you take care of the children I must go back to work."   
"Sure," Della replied, although she was happy to spend a whole day with her children, she didn't want to leave Maui.  
"I'll be here before dinner," Maui continued speaking, "I've left lunch ready, you'll only have to heat it up when it's time. Children are allowed to skip classes, but try to get them to study a little and not spend all day playing video games or watching television. Emergency numbers, including mine, are posted on the refrigerator. Don't give them too much sugar. The same goes for you, don't eat all the candy. I don't know if you or Scrooge have plans, but I'd rather you don't do anything dangerous, I'm a detective and I have my means of knowing things. Be careful who you open the door to, I'd rather you didn't, but let Louie take care of that. No games in the kitchen or in my study, in fact nobody can enter my study and that includes you."  
"There are many rules!" Della complained, "I know how to take care of my children."  
"No, you don't know. Trust me when I tell you that you never stop learning about parenting and you are never taking too many steps. If you go to the beach, do not go too close to the sea or get in shortly after eating, do not eat anything that has fallen to the ground, I say that for you, Della, do not neglect the children, believe me when I tell you that they are naughty and they only need minutes to do their thing."  
When Della and Maui made their way to the dining room, there were very few pancakes left. Maui had to give Della hers and leave, assuring that she should hurry if she wanted to buy something from the cafeteria that was on her way to work.  
"What do they say if we have an affair?" Scrooge McDuck asked them.  
Della and the triplets were more than happy with that idea and let it be seen right away. Scrooge called Launchpad to take them to the center of the island. This discouraged the ducks who had dreamed of going to a more secluded place, a feeling that disappeared the first moment they saw the volcano.  
"Will we go to the volcano?"  
"No, we'll go to the cave nearby."  
"It was on a volcano like that that Donald and I got Fafnir," Della commented wistfully. "Donald and I used a very long rope to lower the basket that Fafnir's egg was in."   
"And it didn't break?"  
"No, because it was made of one of the toughest and most resistant materials."  
"Diamonds?"  
"Yes. I still have that rope, maybe I'll show you in the future when they visit Duckburg."   
Louie looked quite excited at the idea of being able to see and touch a rope made of diamonds. But that wasn't the only thing that made him curious. She had heard about Donald several times and wanted to know more about this guy even though she doubted she could meet him.  
"They'll love Duckburg," Launchpad told them, and Della couldn't help wondering how long he'd been there. When it came to the pilot, he didn't think it was little.  
"I thought you were driving," Huey commented somewhat concerned.  
"I am, but I wanted to come and get to know you better."  
"Are you not worried about us colliding?"  
"Don't worry, we'll have a good crash."  
Della rushed into the cockpit and was barely able to keep the plane from hitting a mountain. It was the sixth time he had prevented him from crashing even though they had only recently known him. Knowing that such things were frequent in him and that he had been working for his uncle was strange to her.  
"Everything is fine there?" He asked once he landed the plane.  
"Yes, I think so," the triplets replied, looking dizzy.  
"Not bad for your first crash"  
Although there were no ill intentions in Launchpad's words, Della couldn't help feeling upset and offended.  
"From here on we're going to keep walking," Scrooge ordered. "Launchpad, take care of the plane."   
"Yes, sir." Launchpad brought one of his hands up to touch his forehead.  
Della and her family walked a considerably long distance before reaching the cave that was near the volcano. Della was not bothered throughout the walk even though she was easily bored. She could spend time with her children and that was what made her the happiest.  
"It's a shame Donald didn't come," Della commented. "He was the one in charge of carrying our things."  
"Della." The tone of voice Scrooge used was condescending rather than claiming.  
"Yes, I know," Della quickly interrupted. She wanted Donald in her life, but knew that his return carried a high probability that he would lose Maui.  
"What was Uncle Donald like?" The ducklings asked in unison.  
"He was lazy, not very smart, and quite scary."  
"Sounds like Fafnir."  
Despite the fact that Scrooge hadn't used the best words for Donald, Della could hear a hint of longing and warmth in his voice. She knew her uncle missed Donald and loved him, not as deep down as some might suppose.  
"He never let me fall." Della preferred to put the less pleasant thoughts aside. "Even if I jumped from high up, he was there to catch me. I remember the first time Fafnir accompanied us on an adventure, Donald wore it all the time on his head." Della paused to laugh. "Fafnir looked like a hat."   
"Fafnir likes to sit on Daddy's tail," Huey commented, "and he always leans on his belly when he gets the chance. We did it when we were younger."   
"Are they still doing it?"  
"We are big ducks."  
That night, when they were watching the new chapter of the soap opera Anxieties, Della would verify that the triplets had lied. She decided to imitate them, leaning on Maui had always made her feel safe and comfortable. Being with Maui felt that this was his place in the world and that no matter what happened, it would be that way.  
Scrooge took the branch of a tree and with the help of an old cloth and a lighter managed to turn it into a torch. The five ducks went into the cave, being very careful where they stepped. The darkness wasn't that great at that point, but the ground was deceptive.  
"Be careful," Scrooge McDuck told them, "a fall from here is not pleasant at all."  
Dewey didn't hear him. He started running and didn't stop until he stumbled. It would have fallen had it not been for Scrooge managed to hold it by the collar of his shirt. Despite the experience, Dewey did not behave in a prudent manner during the rest of the adventure.  
Della had experienced quite a great fear, but she made no attempt to scold him. She had told him that he could do whatever he wanted and he didn't know how to get his attention. Donald was the prudent one, the responsible one, she the adventurer, and the one who acted without thinking about the consequences. But Donald wasn't there and she knew she had to take on her role as mother.  
"Still a long way?" Dewey asked anxiously.  
"We still have a long way to go," Scrooge replied.  
"Still a long way?" Dewey asked again after five minutes.  
The triplets took turns asking that question along the way and didn't stop until they were in front of the cave.  
"We are here," Scrooge told them annoyed. "happy?"   
The triplets did not respond. They ran into the cave and began to touch everything. Knowing that it was an abandoned mine made them even more excited. Della and Scrooge did not delay in following them, fearful of what they might do or what damage they might do.  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I need Donald to be here to stop us," Della complained when she caught Dewey. His son had tried to get on one of the mining carts.  
"Della ..." Scrooge called. "You know Donald won't be back, right?"   
"Yes, I know." Della tried to look distressed, but couldn't. It was hard to show sadness when she had Maui and her children in her life.  
"I hope you and Maui aren't hiding anything from me," Scrooge replied, and Della told herself she had to be more careful.  
"I have asked Maui to find my brother, I know he is still alive and he promised to find him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I didn't want you to bother."   
Scrooge was silent. Della knew that her uncle believed it was impossible for Maui to be successful in that task and Della knew it too, she hadn't even asked Maui to do it, she just couldn't think of what else to say. For her, a name was not very important and if she could have it close, she felt that everything would be fine.  
The triplets were soon out of the cave. They were still full of energy, but a little more aware that they could not advance alone.  
"Uncle Scrooge," Huey called him, "are you sure that torch will suffice for us?"  
"I agree with Huey, I couldn't see past my peak."  
"Don't worry, I have everything calculated."  
Della noted that her children didn't say anything even though they weren't entirely convinced. That expression disappeared when they entered the cave. There were crystals on the walls that fed on the light of the torch and multiplied it in such a way that it was difficult to believe that it seemed that one was in the middle of a field and not inside a cave.  
The three of them made a sound of surprise and tried to take one of the crystals. Even though the brothers were doing the same thing, Della could tell that their motives were different. Seeing them made him think of Donald, Fethry, and Gladstone. Not only were their colors similar, but there was also something about them that was similar.  
"I'd like to see Fethry and Gladstone when we get back to Duckburg. I bet they will be happy to see me and meet them."   
"I really doubt it. Fethry is an annoying weirdo while Gladstone is a lazy annoying bug."   
"You're very hard on them," Della scolded, "they're both very nice when you get to know them."  
"I'm just honest," Scrooge told him before turning to the children, "they'll understand what I'm talking about when they meet them."  
The triplets celebrated the idea, and Della thought she knew why. For a long time none of them had known more family than Maui and it seemed natural for them to want to meet more relatives.  
Dewey activated several traps. He was the most curious brother of all and he couldn't just ignore the danger. Della thought about how much the two were alike and thought about what Donald would do in her place. The thought of scolding him crossed her mind, but she didn't think she was capable of doing it. She didn't want to be the bad mom.  
"Next time we'll bring Maui."  
"Girl, you're starting to worry me."  
Della had a suspicion about what Scrooge wanted to tell her and wanted to change the subject. Maui had insisted many times that he was not Donald and Della knew the truth. Scrooge said he had discarded that theory, but he knew that by inquiring he could confirm something he suspected in the past. Della loved Donald in an unsympathetic way and continued to do so despite everything.  
"I'm just a woman in love who wants to make up time with her family."  
"Don't you think Maui and Donald look too alike?"  
"Not at all," Della replied, trying to contain her laughter. Mentally, she told herself that it was better if her Uncle Scrooge did not know the truth. "I have no brother issues if that's what you think."   
"Speak more clearly, girl, that I don't understand you."  
"That I don't have a brother complex and I'm not looking for a boyfriend who looks like Donald. If you gave Maui a chance you would see that they are very different."   
Scrooge didn't reply, and Della didn't know how to take that reaction. She knew how surprised he was when she told him she would be a mother and she didn't blame him. All of her previous relationships had been with girls, at least only those that were known to her uncle. Della had been secretly in love with a duck for a long time and knew that for the good of both of them it was best if no one knew about it.  
Donald and her sons was a frequent thought while on the moon. Loneliness was driving her crazy and on more than one occasion she found herself having lucid dreams in which she was back on Earth, telling her children about her adventure in space and the star she christened while being hugged by the duck to the that loved.  
They continued walking, both concerned about keeping the children safe. They only stopped when they reached the heart of the jungle and found the treasure that Scrooge McDuck was looking for.  
Louie was the first to take it despite his great-uncle's warnings. He was so fascinated by its courage that he did not think of possible traps. A round stone forced them to run. Not all of them would have made it out alive had it not been for the wall that Scrooge and Della brought down.  
"Boy, you must be more cautious next time," Scrooge scolded, then laughed, "they have no idea how much I missed these family adventures."  
"Don't say anything to Maui," Della told them with a serious expression unusual for her, "we didn't do anything wrong, but he wouldn't understand. He is too attached to the rules."   
The children nodded, eager to repeat the experience as soon as possible.  
That night Maui made popcorn and ordered pizza. Della had insisted on watching a horror movie, but in the end it was Maui who managed to seize control of the television so they watched her favorite novel on Duckflix.  
"Are they still showing that soap opera?"  
"Yes, although they have not yet confirmed the twentieth season, next month they will make a special with the best episodes and then they will do the broadcasts."   
"What have I missed?"  
"By far, it turns out that Percival had a twin brother just like him and with the same name whom he met after an alien invasion. They managed to escape, but none knew that they made clones of them with super powers."   
"My favorite chapter is the one where the Paperinik from an alternate land appears and meets his self from this dimension who was a ninja." Louie imitated the movements of a ninja. "The paperinikverso was my favorite season."   
"What about the zombies?" Della asked jokingly, she didn't remember the novel being like that.  
"Eighteenth season, but they called them the reanimated corpses." Zombies were all the rage back then, ”Huey added.  
"My favorite season is the twelfth, it's the one with the most musicals," Dewey added.  
"We have to see that one!" Della commented, remarkably excited.  
Maui searched the Duckflix catalog for the season Dewey and Della had requested. Huey and Louie disagreed with the idea and he had his doubts when Della and Dewey began to sing. It wasn't that they did it wrong, it was that they did it all the time. In that season they sang every five minutes, Dewey and Della did too, even when they did not know the lyrics of the song.  
Louie was the first to fall asleep. He leaned into his father's lap and it took just one blink to plunge him into the world of dreams. Dewey and Huey soon followed suit, both too exhausted after a day full of excitement and adventure.  
"They're so cute," Della commented, "I wish I could immortalize this moment."  
Maui pointed to his cell phone and Della looked confused at first.  
"It has no buttons and it doesn't look like a camera at all."  
"Many things have happened," Maui said as he took his phone, "come closer so you can take the picture."  
Della obeyed despite not being quite sure what Maui was talking about. It was not long before she understood what he meant when she saw the image of her family in the image of an artifact that was totally unknown to her.  
"Phones today are more practical than they used to be, they are also cameras, calculators, tape recorders, just about anything you can imagine. The most useful thing is the internet.  
"I know it" Della asked, noticeably confused.  
"Let me show you. Now is diferent"   
When Della left earth there were cell phones, but they were only used to make calls, send messages and play the little worm game. Seeing how much Maui could do with hers was something that left her speechless, but one that she quickly learned to master because of how much she liked it. The internet was her favorite part.  
They both went to drop off the kids in the bedroom before Maui continued to explain to Della the things that had changed during her absence.  
"What can I find in that thing?"  
"Everything you can imagine and more," were Maui's words before retiring, claiming he was tired. "You can keep my phone as long as you want, but don't stay up late."   
Della planned to do it even if Maui disagreed. She had liked the phone very much so she was willing to explore it in its entirety. Not to mention that he was not sleepy. While it was true that he used to get bored with interest, it was also true how easily he could become obsessed with something when it interested him and that was the case.  
The gallery was one of her favorite parts. Seeing so many pictures of her children had touched and hurt her just as much. So many beautiful moments that she couldn't participate in and all for a reckless moment. After seeing all the photos, she decided to do something different.  
Della was watching several videos until she got bored and decided to check how true was what the detective had told her. She found much more than she was looking for. She tried to be more specific and the results were more than satisfactory. In the past she had had trouble finding these kinds of videos, having so many at her disposal made her very happy and eager to see them all as soon as possible.  
The battery did not allow it. This ran out and the cell phone was turned off. She decided to ask Maui to fix the problem, but that idea was forgotten when she saw him talking on the house phone. Until that moment he had not been aware that it had dawned.  
"Hernae, I love you."  
Della froze upon hearing those words and for the first time was fully aware of a reality that she did not want to accept. Time waits for no one and that included her.


End file.
